Si Dobe? Guru Lesku?
by chiisana yume
Summary: HIATUS! Uchiha Sasuke, seorang yang sempurna dengan wajah tampan serta otak jenius, terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang mengaku dirinya sebagai guru les Sasuke atas permintaan Itachi. Naruto tidak mengetahui nasibnya ditangan mesum si Uchiha bungsu itu.
1. Chapter 1

Sempurna. Hanya satu kata, tapi sudah menjadi kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan diriku ini. Ya, aku ini sempurna. Kekayaan, wajah tampan, tubuh ideal, kecerdasan, keterampilan, semuanya telah kumiliki. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak aku miliki. Mau tua ataupun muda, perempuan ataupun laki-laki, kaya ataupun miskin, manusia ataupun bukan. Semua orang menyukaiku. Ya, Aku, Uchiha Sasuke adalah makhluk sempurna.

**Si Dobe? Guru Lesku?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, alur kadang nggak jelas, dll.**

m(_ _)m

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai disekolah anda,"

"Hn" kupakai headset ketelingaku, memutar musik yang kini terdengar lembut ditelingaku. Mengapa?

"KKYYYAAA SASUKE-KUN!"

Teriakan itulah yang sesungguhnya mengganggu pendengaranku setiap paginya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka masih terus berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Dasar tidak tahu diri, mereka pikir aku tuli apa, hingga mereka harus berteriak seperti itu. Berbicara seperti biasa saja sudah cukup bagiku.

Tapi dari pada teriakan-teriakan itu, ada satu hal yang lebih mengganggu diriku belakangan ini. Hal itu adalah..

"Pagi, Sasuke," sapa seorang pemuda bersurai panjang yang kukenal sebagai Hyuuga Neji. Ia adalah temanku semenjak SMP.

"Hn" mendengar jawabanku itu ia hanya menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian pandangannya menatap sekitar seakan memastikan sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah seperti gagal mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia lihat. Ia pun menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Sepertinya bocah pirangmu belum tiba, Sasuke," aku hanya menatap tajam dirinya yang mengungkit-ungkit soal si bocah berambut pirang itu.

Kalian pasti tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kami bicarakan. Sebenarnya kami sedang membicarakan soal bocah pirang yang kemarin dengan polosnya menumpahkan semangkuk ramen ke seragam mahalku. Seragamku memang sama dengan siswa lain, tapi bahan yang kugunakan lebih bagus dan mahal dari siswa lainnya.

Dan apa kalian tahu apa tanggapan dari bocah itu? dengan seenak perutnya, diambilnya seragamku yang membuatku bertelanjang dada membuat semua wanita saat itu berteriak histeris. Dan dengan cepat ia menyerahkanku seragam olah raganya yang kekecilan ditubuhku serta membawa pergi seragam itu dengan berteriak 'Aku akan mencucinya.'

Untung saja aku memiliki seragam lebih. Karena itu, aku bisa tetap berpakaian rapi disekolah. Tapi aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya bocah itu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bocah itu selain rambut pirangnya. Karena hanya hal itu yang dapat kulihat saat kejadian itu. siapa nama bocah itu? Dari kelas berapa? Seperti apa wajahnya?

**BRRUUKKK**

"HUUUWAAA"

Dan sekarang apa lagi. Kini aku terjatuh karena seseorang menabrakku dengan kencang. Kubuka kelopak mataku menatap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang menempel didadaku. Kuperhatikan lagi, ia seperti sedang bersusah payah untuk bangun. Oh, pantas saja, rambutnya menyangkut dikancing seragamku. Aku pun mencoba melespaskan rambut yang melilit dikancingku itu. Tidak kusangka, rambutnya terasa begitu lembut dan... harum.

"Phuuwaa," seru pemuda itu bangun dengan wajah lega karena telah terlepas. Dengan posisi masih menduduki tubuhku yang masih terlentang, ia tersenyum lega dengan sangat manis. Lihat kulit tan lembut yang terlihat halus itu, iris biru langit yang indah serta tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya memberi kesan manis. Sungguh, pemuda ini menarik perhatianku.

"AHH!" teriaknya menunjuk diriku yang masih berada dibawahnya, aku hanya diam menatapnya dan tak bicara apa-apa membiarkan dirinya untuk kembali bicara, "Kau yang kemarin mandi ramen milikku 'kan?"

Aku kembali terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataannya. Apa maksudnya dengan aku mandi ramen? Ramen? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan anak ini.

"Ini seragammu," ucapnya menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepadaku, kuambil bungkusan itu yang ternyata adalah seragam milikku. Ternyata benar, ia anak yang kemarin menumpahkan ramen padaku.

Tanpa merubah posisinya, dengan wajah tersenyum manis, pemuda pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya seakan meminta sesuatu padaku, "Nah, sekarang, mana seragam olah ragaku," mendengar ucapannya itu aku menatapnya heran. Oh ya, seragam olah raga kecil itu kalau tak salah sudah kubuang.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku? Mana seragamku?" tanya lagi menatapku serius. "Sudah kubuang," hanya singkat jawabanku itu, namun tidak kusangka akan disambut sebuah teriakan keras.

"APA KAU BILANG?" ya, teriakannya itu sungguh keras. Dan sekarang kulihat dirinya nampak kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau membuang seragam itu? itu seragamku satu-satunya tau! Hari ini aku harus olah raga pakai baju apa? Arrgghhh... aku tak mau kena hukuman Gai-sensei yang aneh itu," ucapnya terus menerus dengan mengacak-acak surai pirang itu. aku pun menghela nafas yang ternyata menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu!" ucapnya dengan memajukan sedikit bibir lembut itu. hm... tunggu, apa bibir itu memang lembut? Apa aku harus memastikannya?

"Hei! kenapa sekarang kau menatapku mesum seperti itu, Teme," mendengar ucapannya itu aku tersadar.

"Jadi kau tidak ada seragam?" tanyaku yang dijawab anggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, hari ini kau pakai baju olah ragaku saja," ucapku yang membuatnya menampakan wajah bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Teme. Nah, mana seragam olah ragamu itu?" tanyanya. Aku pun hanya memegang bahunya dan membawa wajahku mendekat ketelinganya dan berbisik, "Sebelumnya, bisakah kau bangun dari pangkuanku?" mendengar bisikkanku, ia langsung berdiri dengan wajah memerah.

Pemuda pirang ini tampaknya masih polos, buktinya ia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi tubuh bagian bawahnya itu terus mengesek-gesek Sasuke Juniorku ini yang membuatku jadi membayangkan 'ini' 'itu' dengannya. Oh, lihat, sekarang Sasuke Junior tampak menderita karena kepuasannya hilang. Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus ke kamar mandi.

"Ikut aku," langsung saja kutarik pemuda pirang itu pergi meninggalkan Neji yang sekarang menatapku dengan tersenyum. Begitulah dia, tanpa perlu aku berkata apa-apa, ia sudah mengerti dengan sendirinya semua maksudku.

Dan sekarang aku serta pemuda pirang yang sampai saat ini belum kuketahui namanya itu berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Kubuka loker bajuku dan menyerahkan padanya seragam olah ragaku. Dengan bahagia, ia ambil seragam itu dan langsung membuka seragamnya.

Melihatnya yang tiba-tiba membuka baju membuatku sedikit terkejut, tapi tentu aku tidak membiarkan rasa terkejut itu terpampang diwajah rupawanku ini.

Um.. tidak kusangka, padahal ia lelaki tapi kenapa ia mempunyai tubuh lebih kecil dari pemuda seumurannya. Dan kenapa aku menajdi ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu?

Aku terus membiarkan diriku tenggelam dengan berbagai macam pikiran, tidak menyadari bila pemuda itu sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

"Itu, Terima kasih, err... " ucapnya yang nampak bingung. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," ucapku.

"Ah, terima kasih ya, Sasuke," aku pun kini menatapnya.

'APA-APAAN INI!' teriakku dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? seragam olah ragaku! Kenapa ia terlihat semakin imut dengan memakai seragamku itu. Aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata seragamku cukup kebesaran untuknya.

"Imut," ucapku refleks yang disambut tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa kau bilang Teme? Aku ini tampan, bukan imut, tau," ucapnya ngambek. Ugh.. malah makin imut.

"Dobe"

"HEI! tadi kau bilang aku imut, sekarang kau mengataiku Dobe! Dengar Teme, aku ini Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, ingat baik-baik nama itu," ucapnya serius mengeja namanya. Uzumaki Naruto? Hm.. tentu akan kuingat baik-baik nama orang yang akan jadi milikku itu. ya, aku menginginkannya.

"Hei, hei," ucapnya membuatku menoleh kearahnya yang kini menarik lengan bajuku dan menatap sepasang iris onyx milikku. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Tadi kau bilang namamu itu, Uchiha Sasuke, ya?"

"Hn"

Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya meminta untuk berjabat tangan. Aku pun menjabat tangan itu. Namun aku tak menyangka kata-kata yang ia ucapkan itu membuatku sungguh terkejut.

"Sekali lagi kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan menjadi guru lesmu atas permintaan Kak Itachi," ucapnya tersenyum manis.

Si Dobe? Guru lesku? Permintaan Itachi? Oke, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dan tujuanmu _baka aniki_. Tapi tentu dengan senang hati aku akan mengikuti permainanmu ini.

"Salam kenal juga, aku Uchiha Sasuke, yang akan menjadi Sememu,"

**Bersambung...**

**Adakah yang ingin cerita ini lanjut?**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview^^**

**Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Si Dobe? Guru lesku?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, OOC, alur kadang nggak jelas, dll.**

m(_ _)m

Pagi pun tiba membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Kubuka kedua mataku secara perlahan, pandanganku yang semula buram kini mulai terlihat jelas. Tubuh ini sesungguhnya masih ingin tidur beberapa menit lagi. Tapi apa daya, suara teriakkan itu memaksaku untuk bangun.

"TEME! Jangan tidur terus! Ayo bangun," teriakan Naruto yang begitu kencang hingga bisa terdengar seisi rumah ini tentu langsung bisa membangunkanku

Masih dengan rambut berantakan dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek, aku berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan. Aku tidak perlu takut ada gadis yang berteriak bila melihat penampilanku saat ini. Karena para pembantuku baru akan datang saat aku berangkat sekolah dan mereka akan pulang saat keadaan rumah sudah rapih.

Sesampainya diruang makan, kulihat Naruto yang sedang bersemu merah menatapku. "PAKAI BAJUMU, TEME!" teriakkan kedua itupun kembali terdengar.

Dengan wajah datar, aku kembali ke kamar, menatap sekeliling kamar yang akhirnya pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah baju yang tergantung didinding kamarku. Aku ambil baju itu dan memakainya. Sebelum keluar kamar, langkahku terhenti didepan sebuah cermin. Dengan sisir pribadi milikku, kurapihkan rambutku dan kembali menuju ruang makan. Tentu dengan penampilan yang sudah rapih sekarang.

Sepertinya sejak kejadian kemarin, kehidupanku dirumah akan terasa sangat mengasikkan dengan keberadaan Uke manis ini.

**Flashback**

"Sekali lagi kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan menjadi guru lesmu atas permintaan Kak Itachi,"

"Salam kenal juga, aku Uchiha Sasuke, yang akan menjadi Sememu,"

Kini kujabat tangannya yang terasa begitu lembut. Hm.. memang tidak salah bila aku memilihnya sebagai Uke-ku. Tapi aku penasaran juga bagaimana reaksinya begitu mendengar perkataanku tadi. Aku pun menatap wajahnya. Kukira wajah terkejut yang akan terpajang di wajah tan manis itu, tapi ternyata malah wajah bingung menatapku heran. Tunggu dulu, jangan katakan kalau dia...

"Seme itu apa, Teme?" sudah kuduga ia tidak mengerti istilah itu. Hah... terpaksa aku kembali menghela nafasku. Ternyata Uke-ku ini bukan hanya manis, tapi juga bodoh.

"Dobe," mendengar ucapanku itu, ia segera melepas jabatan tangan kami dan melipat kedua tangannya itu didadanya dan dengan muka cemberut lucu ia mengeluh, "Huh, aku ini bertanya serius, dasar Teme bego,"

Sebenarnya cukup menyebalkan juga bila dihina bodoh oleh orang bodoh. Tapi, kalau kupikirkan kembali, kedobeannya ini sepertinya bisa kumanfaatkan. Berpikir seperti itu, sebuah seringai kembali muncul diwajahku.

"Jadi kau mau tau arti Seme itu, heh, Dobe?" tanyaku yang kemudian ia menatapku dengan mata berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu. Hm.. dia ternyata orangnya mudah untuk ditebak.

Masih dengan tatapan itu, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya membawa wajahku menjadi lebih dekat dengan telinganya. "Seme itu adalah sebutan untuk murid yang diajarkan oleh seorang guru les," bisikku yang disambut anggukan kepalanya dengan wajah berpikir mengerti.

"Oh... jadi, karena aku ini guru lesmu, berarti kau itu muridku atau dengan kata lain kau itu semeku, begitu?" tanyanya.

"Hn" wah, wah, wah, ternyata Uke-ku ini bukan hanya mudah ditebak tapi juga mudah ditipu. Sekarang tinggal mencari tahu apa maksud si baka aniki itu memberikan uke seperti ini padaku. Yah, meskipun aku memang tertarik dengan uke yang satu ini.

Masih dengan wajah berpikir, ia kembali bertanya padaku, "Tapi aku tidak pernah dan baru kali ini mendengar istilah Seme itu adalah murid, Teme," pertanyaan itu membuatku kembali memutar otakku. Ternyata si dobe ini tidak sedobe yang kukira.

"Tentu kau belum pernah dengar, karena hal itu hanya dijelaskan turun menurun dalam keluarga Uchiha, Dobe," sekarang aku sudah tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dengan cara seperti apa lagi. Bukan menjelaskan sih, lebih tepatnya menipu dia.

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya kembali, "Oh, pantas saja, tapi kau tidak perlu mengataiku Dobe, Teme,". Bagus, sekarang satu urusan telah selesai.

**Drrrttt drrttt**

Kulihat kini Naruto mengeluarkan handphone berwarna oranye dari saku celananya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Ketika melihat nama penelpon yang tertera dilayar handphonenya, wajahnya langsung berubah sangat ceria. Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang menelpon Naruto hingga membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hallo, Kak Itachi," ucapnya menjawab telepon itu. Tunggu dulu, tadi ia bilang Kak Itachi? Jadi yang menelpon itu si baka aniki.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya yang masih saja berbincang-bincang melupakanku yang berdiri didekatnya ini. Mau tidak mau aku jadi ikut mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. Cukup sebal juga melihat Naruto bisa tertawa seperti itu saat bicara dengan Itachi.

"Unm, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. ... ya, benar kata Kak Itachi, wajahnya hampir mirip denganmu. ... em? Kenapa? Oh, iya, Boleh. ... ah, aku juga sayang Kakak,"

'Tunggu, pembicaraan apa ini. Kenapa si dobe bilang sayang ke Itachi!' pikirku dengan menatap tajam Naruto yang tidak menyadari tatapanku ini. Dan kalian tebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Sekarang wajah Naruto tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"AHH, kenapa begitu? Apa aku harus mengatakannya. ... baiklah, em.. iya, aku, aku cinta Kakak, hehehe," dan ucapan cinta itu, kenapa uke-ku bilang cinta ke aniki!?

"Ah, iya, sampai jumpa," dengan begitu pembicaraan mereka pun selesai. Meninggalkanku dengan wajah kesal.

Naruto yang baru saja meletakan kembali handphone itu disakunya menatap heran diriku yang berwajah seperti ini. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" mendengar pertanyaan itu aku ingin sekali berteriak, tapi kutahan amarahku ini.

"Hn," jawabku singkat. Setidaknya aku tidak mau marah dihadapannya. Lagipula kami belum lama berkenalan, bila aku marah padanya sekarang hanya akan menghambat rencanaku membuatnya menjadi ukeku.

Hal selanjutnya yang tidak kusangka akan terjadi adalah Naruto menyentuh wajahku dan menolehkan wajahku menatap iris biru langit itu, "Meski kau bilang begitu, aku tahu kau itu sedang kesal 'kan?" apa-apaan orang ini, padahal kami belum kenal lama. Tapi kenapa ia sudah bisa mengerti diriku seperti ini. Neji saja butuh waktu dua tahun untuk bisa mengerti semua tindak-tandukku. Tapi dia...

"Hehehe, sudahlah Teme, jangan marah-marah lagi, nanti makin jelek," Heh, ternyata ia tidak sebodoh yang aku pikirkan. Aku pun menampilkan kembali seringaiku.

"Kalau aku jelek berarti kau itu apa, Dobe?" sindirku. Dia malah tersenyum lebar "Berarti aku super duper tampan," hah... dasar.

Setelahnya kami pun berpisah. Dan semuanya kembali menjadi normal seperti biasanya hingga jam istirahat terakhir pun tiba.

"Sasuke, apa kau akan ke kantin?" tanya Neji padaku yang kini sedang menatap bosan langit diluar sana. Hm... warna langit ini membuatku teringat akan iris biru indah itu.

"Sepertinya jawabanmu itu adalah tidak. Kalau begitu aku dan Gaara akan pergi ke kantin," ketika itu Neji segera berjalan keluar kelas berdampingan dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Hei," panggilku membuat kedua orang itu menoleh ke arahku. "Apa?" tanya Neji singkat. Hm.. mengerti dengan apa yang akan Neji lakukan pada beberapa jam kedepan, sebuah seringaipun muncul diwajahku. "Selamat bersenang-senang," setelah mendengar ucapanku itu, Neji dan pemuda bersurai merah yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sekarang aku kembali terdiam, mengabaikan gerak-gerik serta suara-suara berbisik dari para siswi yang sejak tadi memperhatikanku. Sepertinya siswi-siswi disini memang kurang kerjaan. Tidakkah mereka lelah bila terus memperhatikanku setiap hari? yah, tak apa, ketampananku ini tidak akan pernah luntur meski terus mereka perhatikan. Tapi kehadiran mereka itulah yang justru sangat menggangguku. Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah ketena-

"TEME!" suara pintu terbanting beriringan dengan teriakan itu sungguh bisa merusak pendengaran orang lain. Kuarahkan pandanganku pada seorang pemuda pirang yang kini tersenyum lebar dipintu kelasku. "Ayo, kita makan bekal bersama!" dengan begitu kesempatanku untuk diam dalam ketenanganpun hilang.

Dan disinilah kami, duduk berdua diatap dengan bekal buatan Naruto dihadapan kami. Awalnya aku malas makan, tapi melihat makanan ini, entah mengapa mengundang kembali selera makanku yang telah hilang.

Kini bila kuperhatikan lagi, si Dobe ini memang sungguh manis. Aku semakin tak sabar untuk mencicipi, menyentuh, menciumi, merasakan hangatnya lubang sem- "Sasuke, kenapa wajahmu seperti muka pengen begitu? Aku 'kan sudah memberimu makanan," suara itu pun membuyarkan khayalanku soal... 'ekhem'. Yah, Sasuke juniorku jadi kecewa.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan kemudian berucap, "Tapi aku ingin kamu, Naruto," mendengar perkataanku itu, wajahnya tampak terkejut. Ia pun menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Oh... akhirnya ukeku ini ternyata bisa merasakan hawa kesemeanku yang sudah diambang ini.

"Aku tak akan memberikan makananku ini," ucapnya menjauhkan bekal yang sejak tadi ia makan. Aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ternyata ia menjauh karena takut aku meminta makanan miliknya.

"Dobe," wajah tan itupun cemberut. "Dasar Teme rakus," ternyata cukup menguras kesabaran juga menghadapi uke polos seperti ini. "Aku tak akan meminta makananmu, jadi sini, mendekatlah," ucapku.

Mata biru itu menatapku intens, "Janji?" tanyanya tetap menjauhkan bekal miliknya dariku. "Hn" dengan begitu, sekarang ia kembali duduk disebelahku. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin dia duduk dipangkuanku. Oh ya, bila dipikirkan kembali, aku masih belum tahu satu hal,

"Hei, Dobe," tegurku membuatnya menengok kearahku, "Afwaa?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh makanan. Kuletakan bekal yang semenjak tadi kumakan, ia pun ikut melakukan apa yang aku lakukan dan menelan makanan yang sejak tadi ia kunyah.

"Katamu kau akan jadi guru lesku? Memangnya kau pintar?" tanyaku meremehkan. Dan sekarang, si dobe ini malah tersenyum menatapku dan tertawa, "Hahahaha, aku tahu kau itu pintar, Teme. Tapi meski aku terlihat bodoh," oh... dia mengakui dirinya bodoh. "Tapi, aku ini sebenarnya sudah lulus kuliah, hanya saja aku mengulang lagi SMA karena aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehidupan sebagai siswa SMA," jelasnya yang membuatku cukup terkejut. Si dobe? Sudah lulus kuliah?

Tawanya pun terhenti ketika irisnya menatapku. "Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Teme? Tak percaya? Jaid, kau pikir Kak Itachi mau mempekerjakan orang bodoh untuk mengajarimu?" pertanyaannya itu membuatku berpikir kembali. Benar juga, tidak mungkin Itachi mempekerjakan orang bodoh.

Tapi mungkin ia memang pintar hingga bisa lulus kuliah diumur semuda ini, tapi kalau soal urusan 'itu' sudah pasti aku lebih pintar darinya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti sore ya, Sasuke," ucapnya membereskan kotak bekalnya. Aku pun hanya menatapnya yang sekarang berdiri merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Hei, jangan katakan kalau kau tidak tahu kalau aku akan mengajarmu mulai hari ini," melihat tatapan bingungku, ia kembali berkata, "Mulai hari ini aku akan mengajarmu. Oh ya, yang akan aku ajari padamu adalah khusus pelajaran 'bahasa inggris'," ucap Naruto memberi penekanan pada nama mata pelajaran itu, dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menunjukkan wajah tak suka saat dua kata itu disebutkan.

"Aku tau kau tak suka pelajaran bahasa inggris, makanya nilai bahasa inggirsmu yang paling rendah diantara semua nilai pelajaranmu yang gemilang. Yah, meski nilai 8 tidak bisa dibilang jelek, tapi bila melihat nilai pelajaran lain milikmu yang rata-rata 9 itu, terlihat sekali kau tak suka pelajaran itu," dia pun tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja, bila sudah kuajari, kujamin kau akan menyukai pelajaran itu,"

Oh.. aku mengerti sekarang maksud dari si baka aniki. "Tentu aku akan sangat menyukaimu, Naruto," seringaiku. "Bagus bila kau mau menyukai pelajaran itu," ucapnya pergi tidak mengerti sama sekali arti ucapanku itu.

Naruto pun akhirnya mulai melangkah pergi. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum membuka pintu dan kembali menoleh padaku, "Sebagai Semeku, tentu kau harus lebih giat lagi karena aku tak suka Seme yang malas," kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut manis itu sungguh membuatku senang bisa mendengarnya.

Aku hanya kembali menyeringai senang, "Jangan khawatir, aku ini Seme yang akan selalu membuatmu puas akan kenikmatan," mendengar jawabanku itu, ia hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalau begitu jangan kecewakan aku dan buatlah aku puas dengan hasilnya, ya, Teme," akhirnya ia pun pergi, menutup pintu atap, meninggalkanku sendiri dengan berbagai bayangan dirinya dan aku sedang 'ekhem'.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku tetap tinggal diatap hingga jam pelajaran usai, memperlihatkan padaku para siswa yang kini berjalan keluar gedung sekolah menuju rumah masing-masing. Kalian tahu kenapa aku memilih diam diatap dan tidak masuk kelas. Karena jam pelajaran yang baru saja tidak kuhadiri adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris. Heh..

Selanjutnya, baru saja aku berjalan keluar gerbang sendirian. Ya, sendiri, karena Neji sedang melakukan –piippp- dengan kekasihnya itu digudang tempat peralatan olah raga. Itulah salah satu sebab aku tidak mau menggunakan matras sekolah, soalnya mereka melakukannya disitu.

Dengan headset yang menempel ditelingaku, aku pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajah tampanku ini. Mengabaikan teriakan para gadis tak jelas dan memfokuskan pendengaran pada musik yang mengalun lembut. Disana, didepan gerbang sekolah, seperti biasanya supirku sudah berdiri menantiku. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan merasa sedikit aneh. Biasanya saat aku sudah masuk, supirku akan langsung menyalakan mesin mobil. Namun kali ini, berbeda, ia tetap diam berdiri diluar seperti menantikan orang lain.

Saat sedang berpikir seperti itu, pintu mobilku pun terbuka. Menampakkan pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini tengah duduk dengan nyaman disebelahku, apa yang ia lakukan disini?

"Maaf lama, tadi aku terhambat sedikit," ucapnya. Aku ingin bertanya, namun tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutku ini.

Melihat Naruto sudah memasuki mobil, supirku mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan berangkat. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa si pemuda pirang yang penuh semangat ini bisa berada didalam mobilku.

Akhirnya, sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto hanya mengabaikanku yang sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri ini dan malah asik berbincang-bincang dengan supir pribadiku.

"Kenapa kau naik mobilku?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Ia hanya menatapku, "Karena Kak Itachi meminta aku dan kakakku untuk tinggal bersama kalian dikediaman Uchiha yang berarti kita jadi tidur dibawah atap yang sama," jawabnya senang. Bagus, sekarang uke-ku dan kakaknya tinggal dirumah yang sama denganku dan Itachi. Senang mendengarnya, tapi juga waspada. Kenapa? Karena itu juga berarti ia jadi dekat dengan Itachi. Tentu aku tidak mau menyerahkan uke manis ini pada Itachi.

Tidak disangka kini kami sampai dikediaman Uchiha. Lihat, begitu besar dan megahnya bangunan ini, betapa luasnya pekarangan rumah ini, kebunnya pun terawat dengan sangat baik, lingkugannya juga bersih. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah tempat tinggal untuk para Uchiha. Tentu harus dengan tempat terbaik juga.

Naruto langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk kerumahku. Hei, tentu saja ia boleh tinggal disini. Kenapa? Karena dalam waktu dekat ia juga akan menjadi seorang Uchiha. Aku pun berjalan menyusulnya, membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto yang kini sedang diam mematung didepan sebuah ruangan.

Aku kurang tahu ruangan apa itu, karena hanya Itachi saja yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto langsung menutup pintu ruangan itu secara perlahan. Menyadari keberadaanku, ia langsung menarik tanganku menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku, kamarku.

Dan kini ia hanya duduk terdiam diatas kasur milikku dengan wajah bersemu merah. Arghh... aku jadi ingin melakukan 'ini' 'itu' dengannya yang sudah berwajah malu seperti akan melakukan malam pertama itu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama keheningan itu berlangsung. Dengan wajah yang sudah tak semerah tadi, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiriku.

"A-ayo kita mulai belajarnya," ucapnya dengan semu merah muda masih menghiasi wajahnya. hm.. aku jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Ne, Dobe, kenapa wajahmu bersemu merah seperti itu?" tanyaku sedikit berbisik pada telinganya. Membawa kembali semburat merah yang semula hampir hilang itu. Kini wajahnya semakin merah seperti tomat. "Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya gugup.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku bangkit dari dudukku dan menghampirinya. Ia mengambil langkah mundur berusaha menjauhiku. Kini aku semakin ingin menggodanya.

Karena terus mundur, ia tidak memperhatikan belakangnya. Membuatnya terjatuh diatas kasur king sizeku, aku pun memerangkap tubuh kecil itu, membuat ia semakin bersemu merah. Ah.. aku ingin sekali segera memakannya. Tapi tidak bisa, aku harus melakukannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Saat kucoba mendekatkan wajahku, ia segera memejamkan matanya. Kudekati wajahku ketelinganya dan menjilatnya dengan memberikan sedikit suara desahanku. "Kenapa, Naruto?" bisikku membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan yang tidak kusangka akan terdengar begitu... sexy.

Hm... sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja aku menggodanya. Aku pun mengecup lembut pipi itu. Menarik kembali tubuhku membuatnya membuka matanya kembali. Menampaknya iris biru langit yang begitu indah. "A-apa yang tadi kau lakukan, teme?" tanya bangun dari tidur, yang kemudian duduk menatapku masih dengan wajah bersemu malu manis itu.

Aku pun hanya menyeringai, "Hanya memberi salam padamu," jelasku. Ia pun memajukan sedikit bibir yang belum sempat kukecup itu. "Salam yang aneh, teme,"

Aku mengabaikan ucapannya itu dan kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau bersemu merah saat melihat ruangan pribadi Itachi tadi?" tentu wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia pun langsung mendorongku hingga membuatku jatuh duduk dikursi belajarku. Dikeluarkan olehnya buku bahasa inggris dan meletakannya diatas meja belajarku, "Sudah lebih baik kita belajar. Jangan pikirkan mereka. Mereka itu memang Kakak-kakak yang mesum," ucapnya kesal masih bersemu merah. Imut.

Mereka? Kakak-kakak? Mungkinkah Kakak yang ia maksud itu Itachi, tapi tadi ia bilang 'mereka', apakah diruangan tadi Itachi sedang bersama orang lain? Tapi dengan siapa? Dan kenapa kata 'mesum' keluar dari mulutnya.

Tunggu! Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti apa maksudmu Itachi. Tanpa kusadari ternyata seringai telah terukir diwajah tampanku ini.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya memikirkan rencana untuk menadapatkan rubah manis," jawabku menyeringai. Ia hanya mantapku aneh, "Ih, kalau mau menangkap rubah, sana ke hutan,"

"Sepertinya melakukan 'itu' ditempat terbuka seperti hutan juga cukup bagus dan nikmat," seringaiku lagi. Mendengar penuturanku itu, Naruto hanya menatapku aneh dan mulai mengajariku bahasa inggris.

Kuakui, ia lebih hebat dariku dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris. Meski dalam pelajaran lain, ia juga tidak kalah pintar. Walaupun begitu, tidak menghentikanku untuk terus menggodanya, membuatku semakin ingin memilikinya.

Setelah selesai mengajariku, aku memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dan tidur dikamarku. Jawaban yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah pukulan yang tentunya dapat kuhindari dengan mudah. Dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dikamar.

**End Flashback**

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Naruto tinggal dirumahku.

Kini kulihat sudah ada dua orang selain Naruto yang duduk diam diruang makan. Itachi sedang sibuk membaca koran dan dihadapannya seorang pemuda bersurai orange yang kini kuketahui sebagai kakaknya Naruto, Kyuubi, tengah meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Ukeku kini sedang sibuk menata sarapan.

Menyadari kehadiranku, Itachi meletakan korannya dan menatapku. Terlukis diwajahnya sebuah seringai menantang. "Apa kemarin sudah membuatmu puas, heh, Itachi?" tanyaku menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelah Itachi. Seringai diwajahnya semakin terlihat sedangkan wajah Kyuubi kini mulai memerah.

"Memangnya kemarin Kak Itachi main apa?" tanya Naruto yang kini juga duduk disebelah Kyuubi berhadap-hadapan denganku. Wajah yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu menatap lurus ke Kyuubi yang semakin memerah. "Kukira kau tau, karena kemarin kau melihat kami bermain, Naruto," jawab Itachi membuat Naruto mulai mengingat-ingat kembali.

Seperti sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Itachi, wajah tan itu ikut memerah seperti kakakknya. Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah dari Itachi karena ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan Ukenya. Aku juga sekarang mengerti kenapa ia meminta Naruto menjadi guru lesku. Hal itu hanya digunakan sebagai alasan olehnya agar rubah manis miliknya tinggal dirumah ini. Tidak apa, aku juga jadi memiliki rubahku sendiri.

Masih dengan seringai diwajahnya, Itachi segera mengambil gelas berisi teh miliknya, "Kau kapan Otouto?" tanyanya meremehkan. Mengerti arti dari pertanyaannya, aku hanya menyeringai senang.

Ya, tunggu saja, Naruto. Tidak akan lama.

**Bersambung...**

**Apakah masih ingin ini berlanjut?**

**Jika iya, review please...**

**oh iya, selama bulan puasa, untuk sementara Yume tidak akan update dulu, mohon maaf ya m(_ _)m**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview^^**

**Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun m(_ _)m**


	3. Chapter 3

Yume mengucapkan maaf dan merasa menyesal. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah Yume lanjutkan chapter selanjutnya meski hanya setengahnya saja yang baru selesai. Tapi dikarenakan banyak kendala, seperti internet dirumah Yume yang sudah dicabut, dan sejak bulan puasa lalu tubuh Yume selalu kurang sehat dan kemarin saja Yume baru keluar dari rumah sakit setelah 1 minggu dirawat. Dikarenakan tubuh Yume yang sekarang masih belum sehat sepenuhnya, Yume memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar. Hanya 'sebentar' kok. Yume sudah bertekad untuk tidak mentelantarkan fic ini. Mohon pengertian para reader.

Terima kasih atas pengertiannya m(_ _)m

Chiisana Yume


End file.
